Hoenn Region Adventures
by Tiashe Silverfox
Summary: He just wished to know the truth and escaped his darkness which forever haunt him... He just wished to be a Coordinator... She just wished to be a strong Trainer without relying on others... The fate that had been written which awaits them...


**Well, this isn't my first pokemon fanfic and the second pokemon fanfic I post...**  
><strong>This story will be using the fusion of both manga and game versions.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hoenn Region Adventures (trial read)<p>

Chapter 1 – The Place Where Everything Starts

It was a rather fine day as the sun shined above the sky and Flying Pokémon soaring in the vast blue sky. A moving truck was seen driving on a road heading towards Littleroot Town.

At the front of the blue truck sat the mover and a woman.

On the other hand, inside the truck sat two persons aside from the moving boxes and furniture. Both of them were teenage boys and one of them looked slightly older than the other one.

The older teen had long black hair that consisted several streak of silver highlight. He was wearing a plain purple shirt and brown pants along with a wired-patterned silver scarf. His build was slim and yet the muscles under the articles of clothing were noticeable.

However, his eye were close as he was sleeping, leaning against the moving boxes. Accompanying him in the dreamland was a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon with a dark blue to gray body covered in white fur. It was known as the disaster Pokémon, Absol.

Slightly to the left was the younger looking teen. His hair was covered by a white barrette with red lining. He wore a black and red shirt with matching black pants. On the bright of his nose, he had a pair of glasses to aid his eyesight as he was nearsighted.

The younger teen was busy sewing an orange article as three different Pokémon surrounded him.

"Alright! I finally finished!" He held the article up into the air cheering, "Hats for all of you. Try them on!"

The orange article was wore by a quadruped Pokémon that has a gray body with a black face and throat, feet, and belly recognized as Poochyena named Nana. A cute cotton hat was worn by a pink cat-like Pokémon known as Skitty that was nicknamed Coco. A pendent shaped hat was given to a green humanoid Pokémon called Ralts which was named Ruru.

"Wah! Cool! Just like I imagined. You guys looked perfect!" The teen swooned over his adorable, dolled up Pokémon until a soft voice interrupted.

"Ruby, keep it down." The older teen on Ruby's right groaned softly, "Me and Shiv are trying to sleep here." He opened his eyes and beautiful emerald met crimson.

Ruby merely scoffed at his brother, "I'm not the one that told you to sleep, Rald. So, stop complaining." He replied not looking at the teen as the latter slowing got into an Indian-style sitting position. Shiv just continued her beauty sleep.

"I noticed that you are still unhappy with the move." Rald, as named by Ruby, put his right hand on Shiv's body, slim fingers slowly combing the pure white fur and tracing a fading scar on her body.

Ruby ignored him, not wanting to deal with his brother and his lecture on their father.

Just then, the truck got into a violent shake that caused both of them to lose balance inside the truck.

"Wah!" "Ouf!"

Then, everything stopped, "Oh dear… Oh my."

A woman voice was heard from the outside.

"Ruby! Night! The truck's stuck in the mud!" A banging sound was heard as the mother of the duo was knocking on the truck's door, "Come out and help."

"I don't want to!" Was Ruby's reply but the mother heard nothing from her elder child.

Ruby was grooming Coco's fur when their mother questioned his refusal and Rald was merely staring at his brother.

'Really, this was just what I use to read.' He sighed tiredly in his head. 'Oh well, if I remember correctly, Ruby will order Ruru to use confusion soon.'

And just like what's going on inside Rald's head, the same idea replayed themselves in front of him.

"You said we're stuck in the mud, right? I won't want to get my Pokémon all muddy."

The mother sighed tiredly with the mover's Pokémon patting her back as Ruby continued, "Anyways… The truck's out of the mud now."

As he said the truck began to float as a light blue energy covered itself all around the van and lifted it up, just to put it down onto a harder ground.

"With Ruru's confusion!"

Familiar with Ruby's tendency to show off his Pokémon's ability, Rald never said anything about it.

The truck landed with a thud and opened door, allowing the occupant inside to take a look of the outside scenery.

"Heh! So this is Honne." Said Ruby once he saw the greenish scene, "It looks very beautiful from here. Just the place for my Pokemon."

"And my team is always….." Their mother was so used to Ruby's attitude, sweated slightly as Ruby got up to the truck's roof. "…Intelligent… Strong… Adorable… Cool… And of course…"

"…Beautiful!"

Rald just shook his head and turned to their mother, "Are we still far? I want to stretch my legs with Shiv."

* * *

><p><strong>Since it is a trial read, so the chapter is cut short.<strong>

**I would like to hear some opinions. Since it was a combination of manga and game version, which should I focus more?**  
><strong>For example, should I focus using the original plot with Rald coming in or should I focus on Rald's adventure and letting the trio met up in my own created in-game senarios ?<strong>

**This is Silverfox. Over and out.**


End file.
